Tough Guy In Love
by Wherever Girl
Summary: The events of "The Accomplice" in Puggsy's POV. Rated T for language and violence


Alright guys, the wrecking-ball of inspiration struck me and gave me an imagination concussion ONCE AGAIN, meaning that I have to write another story… despite I'm still in the process of writing another. HOWEVER, this one will just be a one-shot, and hopefully not too long. So go ahead and read on, while I go to my psychiatrist.

Disclaimer: You know the story, so lets skip it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I wasn't really surprised when our vacation took a turn into danger that day, because it's pretty much natural for us.

My friends and I have been traveling the world, running into every kind of crazified saturation since we first got out of high school, though I will admit that, as time went by, they became more dangerous than what we were normally used to. I found this out the day we visited a town in Texas, the locals claiming to claiming something strange had been going on at an old house outside of town. Turns out a family of werewolves used to live in the house, and that's when we met Kassandra Bickerson, who was also a she-wolf named Hunter.

It was also the day we met Vincent Fondane, possibly the worst villain I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. He had killed Hunter's parents and was targeting the rest of her family next, including her, and wasn't going to rest until he had her killed. And, of course, the rest of us weren't going to let that happen and decided to help Hunter out, beating Vincent- though he still got away, and was still out there somewhere. We had two encounters with him already, which was too much in my opinion.

The only good thing about it was that Fangface found a girlfriend to keep him occupied (in other words, spending less time harassing me)… Only downside was that Hunter tended to be annoying too, and their romance made me heave, but hey if she managed to keep him under control and keep him from eating me, I wasn't going to complain (that much).

It had been about a year since we last saw Vincent's ugly face, and we figured the hunter finally left us alone. The rest of Hunter's family was doing alright, thankfully, so the pinhead probably went off to find some other weird-wolf to hunt. Letting our guards down for a while, we decided to take a trip out to California to relax by the coast for a couple weeks.

During the trip, Kassy had pulled out a newspaper clipping, deciding to make a scrap-book of our adventures, and came across a picture of the Silver Crest that had gone missing a while back (stolen by Fondane himself, in order to lure us into a trap). It was the last weekend of our trip, and so far that day, she was engrossified in the picture.

"I know I've seen this somewhere before, when I was a little kid," she was saying as she looked at the picture. The rest of us were lounging around the room, trying to figure out how to spend our last couple days by the coast.

"Maybe it belonged to one of your family members?" Kim guessed, trying to help.

"I don't know. I've never seen it hanging on the wall in any of my relative's houses, and my parents sure never brought something like it up when we had to move in the past."

"Does Hunter know anything about it?" Biff asked.

"She's been searching all over our subconscious, but is as clueless as I am."

"That's a surprise," I scoffed, not being able to hold back the opportunity to criticize… though Hunter growled through Kassy, which meant I was going to regrettify it later.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Kassy. He's just jealous because he's not going out with a gorgeous girl," Fangs commented, giving me a glare.

Once again, the opportunity was too great, and I looked over at Biff and Kim. "I didn't know you guys were going out," Kim gave me a look while Biff rolled his eyes… though back in high school they were pretty close, and everyone believed them to be a couple.

"Very funny, Pugs. Making a crack about Biff and Kim, just 'cuz they're the only other boy and girl hanging around each other…" Kassy sneered.

"To tell the truth, he's not the first one," Kim muttered (proving my point).

"C'mon, lets go down to the beach," Biff suggested at last.

We all left our room, walking down the hall to head for the beach. Kassy gasped just then and we all turned around… and that's when we met her brother, Martin. During the introduction, however, I only had one thing running through my mind, and I walked up to him. "I just want to know one thing… Are you, or are you not, a werewolf?" I asked (hey, if you lived my life, it would be your major concernation too).

"No… It's pretty rare for a human to be born in our family. Most of my aunts and uncles are werewolves, but I'm one of the few who isn't one," he said, having a southern drawl.

I couldn't help but thank God for that reprieve.

"We were about to go down to the beach. Why don't you join us, and tell us what you've been up to?" Kim suggested.

"That sounds like a real-" Martin began to answer.

"WHOOOAAAA!" came a scream from outside… and I suppose that's where our troubles began.

Looking outside, we saw that a girl was dangling off the edge of the roof, about to fall… and, like always, we called in our werewolves for help. "Oh, I hate this part…" Fangs groaned, looking at the picture of the moon we carried with us, and transformed into Fangface- immediately coming after me (I hated this part too, which is probably the only thing I had in common with the pinhead).

"C'mon, babe, you can play with your chew-toy later. We've got a girl to save!" Hunter said… and I promised myself I'd get her back for that 'chew-toy' remark.

While the werewolves scaled the building, we ran for the elevator, going up to the roof. "I sure hope they rescue that girl," Kim was saying.

"I wonder how she fell?" Martin asked.

The doors opened then, and we stepped out. "Fangface! Hunter! Is everything-" I began to call, when suddenly the girl ran into me at Mach 5! "OOF!"

"Ow… watch where you're going you…!" she began to snap, then just stared at me. "…you look familiar…"

I arched an eyebrow at the girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and stood to be about my height… but I had never seen her before. "Have we met?"

She shook her head, standing up. "Never mind. I'm getting out of here," she tried to run, but Kim stopped her.

"Wait! Are you alright? What happened?" Kim asked her.

"I-I was just standing up here, when somebody pushed me over the ledge, and a minute later those two werewolves showed up, and now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make a break for it-" She tried to run again, but Biff and Martin stepped in front of her.

"Whoa, take it easy. What's the matter?" Biff asked.

"We're on a rooftop with werewolves, and you're asking what's the matter?!"

I had to sneer. "Hey, those werewolves happen to be friends of ours," I told her… If anyone was allowed to criticize our werewolves, it was me.

"…And, um, one of them is my sister…" Martin added.

The girl looked at the werewolves, then back at Martin. "Are… are you one, too?" she asked.

Talk about déjà vu…

We finally managed to get the girl to calm down, and she introduced herself as Brielle Shereba, while we introduced ourselves… learning that she doesn't pay much attention to the news media. "Maybe you ought to pay attention and embrighten yourself, and maybe you'd know what kind of creep's after you," I commented on the way back down.

"I know what kind of creep is after me- a psychotic creep, that's all I need to know." Brielle scoffed.

"If that's all, then you probably don't know all that much- OOF!"

I gripped my ribs after the bitch elbowed me. "And you, apparently, can't shut your mouth."

I glared at her as she walked away. I wasn't one to make quick judgments on first encounters… but I was REALLY starting to hate that girl!

_She said I looked familiar… though if we've ever met before, I'm GLAD I forgottify her. _I thought as we walked back to our rooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brielle was calling up the police to tell them what happened, while I stood in an adjoining room with Fangface, Hunter, and Martin. Biff and Kim went down to the front desk to inform them of the creep that tried pushing Brielle over. "Her last name sounds familiar…" Martin said during our conversation. "Shereba… I know I've heard it somewhere before, but I can't remember where."

"Looks like I'm not the only one having memory lapses. First the crest, now this girl… if we don't get this puzzle solved, my brain might up and explode!" Hunter added.

"Ooh, ooh, mine too. This is all confusing (grr) confusing." Fangface said, rubbing his head… Though it's surprising he doesn't get confused trying to remember his own name, let alone comprehending the fact that he's human (though it took us a few years to help him get it through his head).

"Lets try talking to her again. Maybe she'll remember something about that creep," Martin suggested.

"Fat chance. That girl's pretty stuck up, if you ask me, and probably won't say a word without any quid pro quotation." I sneered. "She wouldn't say anything upstairs… she might as well have just fell and hit the pavement, since she'd tell us as much as she did now if she were dead-"

The way the others were frantically waving at me to shut up, I had a feeling I should have been more careful with my words.

"…She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yep." Hunter replied bluntly.

I sighed, turning to face the music…

*BAM!*

…facing a fist instead, and all I could see was stars before I fell unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I hate that girl, I loathe that girl, I abhorrify that girl! _I thought bitterly when I came to five minutes later, leaning against the wall and glaring at Brielle, who sat and watched television, forgetting that she tried to break my face, and I was pretty sure that- if I ever came across the creep that tried pushing her off the roof- I was going to give him a firm handshake. As I glared daggers at her, I tried to remember if I saw her anywhere, but nothing came to mind, and I was still thankful for it.

The cops arrived ten minutes later to question Brielle, one of them advising her to go back to her parents… bringing forth one thing the rest of us weren't expectifying. "My parents are dead," she replied.

_You're kiddifying me. _I thought, surprised.

"My entire family is dead, they died a long time ago," she added when a cop asked if there were any other family members, and she had to show her ID to prove she was old enough to travel alone.

_Her ENTIRE family is dead? _I questioned. _How is that even possible? She has to be making it up… No way could someone's whole entire family be-_

I glanced over at Hunter, my thought on hold, disremembering that HER parents had been killed, and her relatives were also on Vincent's hit-list… _Could Brielle be in the same kind of saturation? _I wondered. _Maybe they're related… Nah, that can't be, otherwise she and Hunter would have recognized each other, wouldn't they? Vincent probably has more than one family on his kill-list._

The cops advised Brielle to stick around with us, which broke me out of my thoughts. "Wait, what?" I tried to speak up, but they had already left.

"Looks like you're bunking with us…" Biff said, trying to be friendly.

"Yippee…" Brielle sneered. Apparently, I wasn't the only one 'over-joyed' about her staying with us, and I was secretly wishing she had fallen off the building.

"You know, it would be nice of you to show a LITTLE appreciation for all we've done for you so far," Hunter remarked, crossing her arms. "You're acting pretty sour for a girl who just got her butt saved from instant death,"

"Ever think that maybe I could probably handle myself?"

Ha!

"No… but if you want, I can push you back over that ledge and see just how well you could handle yourself—" Hunter growled, and I was actually rooting for the she-wolf this time.

"Hunter, calm down." Kim said, then turned to Brielle. "Why don't you and Martin go get your bags, and you can stay in the next room. We'll try to figure out where that creep could have gone,"

Brielle left the room with Martin, not saying another word… And I had no complaints, though I did feel sorry for Martin. _I can't believe we're stuck with that girl… _I thought bitterly. _This has got to be THE worst way to end a vacation…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

We decided to searchify the area for any signs of the psycho who failed at ridding the world of Brielle, me being stuck with the weird-wolves like always. On our way outside, they saw the sun and changed back to normalcy, and Kassy reminded Fangs of our current scenario. The coward tried to run back to the room, but Kassy persuaded him to stay… both of them getting all lovey-dovey and making my stomach churn.

Kassy sneered, then smirked, holding Fangs closer. "Well, it depends how you look at it… We're staying at a hotel by the ocean, with beautiful scenery… I'm with Fangs, Biff is with Kim… if you think about it, this COULD be a romantic getaway for all of us,"

"Aside from some creep running around," Fangs noted, then chuckled. "Along with the fact that Puggsy's the only one who came here without a girl,"

I glared at Fangs, having an urge to punch him in the mouth. "I came here to relax and have a good time, not to get all romantified with some girl. I don't have time for any of that, anyhow." I scoffed, which was true- romance was never something I ever got into, and I never plan on getting involved in it, especially after seeing the way Fangs and Kassy act around each other. Disgustifying.

"You never know, Pugs…" Kassy said, slyly. "You might find time, if you find the right girl. Anyone can fall in love,"

"Except Puggsy," Fangs replied. "Romance makes him sick to the stomach. He's too tough for it,"

"For once, you're actually talking some sense." I agreed with him… for once.

"Even tough guys fall in love, Puggsy." Kassy told him. "Just wait. Someday you'll meet the perfect girl who you have something in common with…"

Fangs gave a quiet snort… and I gave him a look.

"And you'll both probably start to like each other more and more…"

Fangs began to snicker, trying to stifle it…. While I tried to hold back my urge to strangle him.

"…and eventually you'll be in a relationship-"

Fangs lost it. "AH HA HA HA HA HA! HEE HEE HA HA HAAA! (snort) TEE HEE HA! HA HA! HA! (wheeze) HA Ha ha… (ahem) I don't think so, Kass."

I glared darkly at him, making him pale… and if Kassy hadn't stepped in, I would have kicked his ass, regardless that Fangface would get back at me for it later. We walked back into the hotel and decided to split up, mostly just so I could get away from the two love-sick dimwits.

_Ignorpotomas, thinking I can't find a girl, _I thought bitterly, going out front and down the other alley. _I've dated plenty of girls in the past… I just didn't feel like connecting with them, that's all. Romance always leads to trouble anyways- someone's always cheatifying on someone, or some couples never last… it's nothing but a tagline for heartache and headaches, it never lasts. So what if I'm not in a relationship? It'll save me the migraine. Plus, it's not like I'm going to wind up like that meathead, and run into the 'perfect girl'-_

*WHAM!*

Once again, Brielle crashified right into me, and I noticed she had a suitcase with her this time. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked her, arching an eyebrow.

"None of your business," she spat, then took off.

I would have just let her run off, but I knew the others would murdify me if I did, so I ran after her, chasing her through the traffic, nearly getting hit by a few cars, then chasing her across the beach, having to leap over coolers, trample through sandcastles, and getting hit in the face with a volley-ball… and I was beginning to question my determination in catchifying this girl.

Finally, though, I managed to grab her beneath the boardwalk. She swung her fist, but this time I was expecting it, catching it and twisting her around, keeping a good grip on her and not letting go until I got answers. "Tell me what's going on, before I busterate your arms!" I snarled… and from the way she was trying my patience, it's a surprise I didn't already.

She turned her head, giving me a death-glare. "I thought… you were trying to help me!" she grunted fiercely, still trying to break free. She was stronger than I'd give her credit for, but not enough to tear out of my grip.

"Yeah, but YOU won't LET us help… so I'll have to get a little rough in order to help you. Now tell me everything, or you'll have more than that creepo to worry about.]!"

Brielle clenched her jaw, and stared down at the sand. "I've got ENOUGH to worry about already… I don't need some jerk like you on my trail, next!"

"What do you mean by that? Is someone after you? _Tell me_!" I tightened by grip, close to losing it.

She kept thrashing, but couldn't break free. "Just let me go… you shouldn't get involved."

"In what? Give me some damn answers!"

"I CAN'T, ALRIGHT?! If I tell you anything… he might get you, too…"

I was beginning to grow frustrated, tired of her holding back. "Who might? Shereba, if you don't tell me, I swear to God-"

"That psycho who's after me! I don't know him… but I do recognize him. He was the same man who murdered my family. I know because he wore the same outfit and mask… he's out to kill my whole family, and he won't stop until they're all dead… until I'm dead…"

She looked at me… and to my surprise, she was actually crying. She had stopped fighting, sinking to her knees, making me kneel with her, and I then noticed how tight I was gripping her arms, almost cutting off her blood circulation.

"You guys shouldn't have helped me… you should have left me to die."

I loosened my grip, staring at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she were telling the truth, or just acting so she could make a getaway. "Why would he be after your family?" I asked her… and suddenly Vincent appeared in my mind, but I blocked him out.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore… please, just let me go. I want to get away as far as I can…" tears continued to roll down her face, and she stood up.

I stood up with her, placing my hand on her shoulder, just in case she tried to run… which, thankfully, she didn't. "I'm afraid I can't just let you go. Sorry to break it to you, Brie, but when someone's in trouble, I'm not one to just walk away and go about my own business. My friends and I have dealt with a lot of psychos in the past- there's still one out there we're trying to catch- and no matter what kind of saturation we got ourselves into, we never gave up until they ended up behind bars. We can help you… if you let us."

She remained still, sighing. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"The only one who's going to get hurt is that psycho who's after you, and that's if he comes across us,"

For some reason, I meant it… Maybe it was because of how much Brielle reminded me of Hunter when we first met her, seeing how she broke down after finding her parents dead… and now here Brie was, having to tell a stranger about the untimely demise of her entire family, with a psycho on her tail too. It was bad enough seeing Kassy and Hunter so upset about it… I couldn't stand seeing anyone else feeling the same way, especially since I nearly broke her arms to make her tell me the story, so my sympathy mixed with guilt.

I picked up her suitcase, keeping a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, lets head back to the hotel,"

She didn't resist (thank God), and allowed me to walk with her across the beach. I decided to try to strike up a conversation to help her get her mind off things, deciding to keep off the 'psycho' subject for a while until she was more comfortable to bring it up (by 'comfortable' I mean not determined to punch me in the face and try to make a break for it again), and decided to ask her how she could travel so much, finding out that- after her family died- she inherited a lot of cash… which got us on the sensitive subject again, so I quickly asked why she didn't trust the news media to change the subject.

That's when we came across a couple of yahoos making out on the beach, making us both gag. "You'll never catch ME in a position like that," I scoffed as we walked on.

"Same here. The last guy I met tried to get me close, but I only ended up slugging him hard enough to wake up his dentist… and it wasn't even our second date." Brielle told me, rolling her eyes.

I arched an eyebrow, surprised. "You've dated before?" …I actually found it hard to believe, considering the girl was brutal enough to even keep Hulk Hogan away.

"Yeah, but never got far. Heck, I never even kissed a guy- didn't want to get involved in all that mush. I don't have time for any of it, anyhow."

I paused, recalling I had said the same thing to Fangs and Kassy not too long ago… but I shook my head, deciding not to bring up any déjà vu again.

Fangs and Kassy, ironically, got brought up in our next line of conversation, when Brielle and I started criticizing romance, and she questioned if any couple lasted two years without any problems- and they were the first, if not only, couple who came to mind. "No kidding? Huh, I never thought werewolves could fall in love… Never thought they existed, actually." Brielle told me after I filled her in about how they make me sick.

"Was that why you were so creepified out by them, earlier?" I asked her as we reached the hotel.

"Well, yeah… wouldn't anyone be?"

"Yeah, but not many people are, probably 'cuz they've heard about how Fangface helped us catchify so many crooks." We reached our room, stepping in. The others weren't anywhere to be seen, and I figured they were still out searchifying. I grabbed my cell, deciding to give them a call.

"You said you guys were going after some psycho… who?"

"Just some crazy creep who's after Hunter, but he hasn't shown his ugly mug for a while… kind of makes me suspicious, to tell the truth," I pulled up Biff in my contacts, preparing to call him, when I noticed Brielle picked up the picture of the crest, staring at it.

"Where'd you guys get this?"

"That? Just a picture Kassy cut out of the newspaper. That creep I was telling you about had stolen some artifact from a museum, trying to lure us into a trap, but we beat him at his own game… It was actually around the time Hunter and Fangface fell in love, and I have to admit, it was the first time I nearly lost my lu-"

I stopped, seeing that the color drained from Brielle's face, and her hands were shaking uncontrollably, her expression filled with fear.

"Brielle? What's wrong?"

Brielle bit her bottom lip and stood up fast. "I gotta go."

I stopped her when she made a break for the door, keeping a grip on her. "Oh, no, we are NOT going through this again. What's the matter?"

She gulped, wincing a bit. "That crest… it belonged to my family. My parents had a collection of valuable artifacts, which were sold to the museum after they were killed. This man I knew… he said he'd always find me… and he called me once- I don't know how he found the number of the hotel I stayed at, but he did… and he said he had something that belonged to my family, but someone took it away, and he said if he didn't find me first, he'd find them…"

I felt a draft suddenly, realizing the window was open…

"Puggsy, I think he's-"

A cloth covered my mouth, a scent burning in my nostrils as my vision became black, and the last thing I saw was Brielle's frightened expression as I fell to the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I came to hours later, realizing first that I had been kidnappified, and my hands were tied… and I didn't have to think twice to realize who was up to it. "Figures you wouldn't be gone for long," I muttered when I saw his silhouette standing against the wall.

"I suppose you were hoping I had given up, eh?" he scoffed.

"No… just hoping you were dead."

"Don't get that hope too high, lad. I don't give up so easily…"

"Yeah, yeah, so what's your game-plan this time? Kidnap me, lure my friends into a trap, and end up getting your ass kicked again, then arrange the same plans for next week?"

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut… unless you want me to kill you both now,"

_Both? _

I realized Brielle was leaning against me, our backs to each other, and she was still unconscious. I glared at Vincent. "I take it you're the one who tried pushing her off the rooftop. What's wrong with her, does she come from a family of goblins or something?" I sneered.

Vincent scoffed. "I never saw her until tonight, you little idiot… Besides, it's those werewolves I'm really after, and they should be here soon to find you." I heard him cock his gun. "Now, why don't you stay quiet, before I blow your mouth off?"

I scowled at him, watching as he walked off toward the door, probably waiting for the others to show up. I shifted my hands, realizing he tied my hands tight, making it impossible for me to break loose and pummel him. It was bad enough he put Hunter through hell and was causing us all misery, now he's dragging Brielle into it…

Brielle.

I nearly forgot about her, still feeling her lean against me… and for the first time in a while, I felt scared, mostly for her. She already had one psycho after her, and now she was at the mercy of another. _Maybe I should have let her go… _I thought, feeling a bit of guilt. _But no, I brought her back here, and now we're both trappified… and if the others don't get here and get us out of here…_

I found myself gripping her hands, realizing how small they felt in mine. I hung on to them as I watched Vincent, trying to figure out a way out of this mess, all the while thinking of every possible way I could murdify Vincent…

"P-Puggsy?" Brielle whispered, catching me by surprise.

"Yeah?" I whispered back after a moment, making sure Vincent wouldn't hear.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

Once again, I couldn't hold back. "We're tied up in a dark room, and I still smell that knock-out liquid on my nostrils, not to mention Vincent Fondane might kill us at any second… not really one of my better nights, so no."

"Where is he now?" By the sound of her voice, I could tell she was trying to hold back tears, and I had to wonder why…

I scanned the dark room, but he blended in with the shadows once again and I couldn't find a trace. "I don't know, it's too dark to tell."

I felt her hands pull from mine, and somehow she started untying my hands. "Hold on, I'm going to try to get us loose-"

"I wouldn't recommend it, dear girl." Came Vincent's voice, and he finally turned on a dim light, showing his evil grin he would always develop every time we met… and I wondered if he could still pull it off if I knocked all his teeth out. "Once false move, and your little friend gets a bullet in the head,"

Figures he'd aim that shotgun at me, first. "Figures you'd show your ugly mug sooner or later," I growled, feeling that Brielle had only loosened my bonds, though not enough for me to get up and beat the shit out of Vincent. "What are you planning this time, Fondane?"

He gave me a critical look. "Same thing I've been planning since we first met, you runt- hunting those werewolves and pinning their pelts to my wall."

I shook my head in irritation. "What is with you and wanting to pin their pelts to your wall?! Why can't you hunt regular animals?!"

"Hunting is a sport, boy, and when it comes to sports, the one with the most points wins. Have you've ever seen anyone have a werewolf's head mounted on their wall? Their hides made into rugs? Their bones put on display on a mantelpiece? Of course not, and no one wonders why. Back in the old days, they were ferocious monsters who were hunted all the time… but these days, no one dares to touch them, mostly out of fear of being hunted instead. Some of us, however, are bold enough to take that chance, and turn the hunter into the hunted. Werewolves are, after all, killers who deserve to be killed…"

"Then why don't you go after the evil werewolves? Fangface and Hunter are good, they'd never kill anyone!"

"The only good kind of werewolf is a dead werewolf. You may not see them as killers… until you're at their mercy."

Alright, I've said my share of nasty things about werewolves before, but this guy was just plain sick. "You're crazified!"

Vincent scoffed, smirking. "That's what my accomplice said…" he turned to Brielle. "Isn't that right, Brielle?"

WHAT?!

Every sense of logic in my brain just shut down, unable to comprehend what I just heard. Brielle was with Vincent?! I figured he had something to do with her… but I thought it was on a murder basis, not a partnership! Was that why she wanted us to keep away… or was she working with him all along, leading us into a trap?

"Let him go Vincent, leave him and his friends alone!" Brielle snapped, and I could feel her grab onto my hands once more. "This is between you and I- leave them out of it!"

"Oh, you have it wrong, my dear girl. This is between me and them… You're the one who got involved." He looked at his watch. "And your friends have only two hours left to hand those werewolves over, otherwise…" he raised his gun. "You'll be joining the rest of your family, Brielle, along with this runt."

"You're a sick bastard, Vincent." I spat. I was sick and tired of all that he was putting us through, and he was going over the limit. "Once my friends get here, you're going on a one-way trip to he-llph!"

Vincent stuck a gag in my mouth… and if he didn't have his gun pointed at my chest, I would have leaped and strangled him until he was bluer than a Smurf. "You know, out of all you meddlers, you're the only one who really annoyed me, with that big mouth of yours." He stood up, walking into the bathroom. "I'll be waiting for your friends to come in. And remember- one move, and you both die."

_As soon as my friends get here, I'm going to kick your ass to kingdom come! _I thought, and would have shouted worse if the gag wasn't in my mouth.

"I should have stayed away," Brielle said quietly. "Now you know why I wanted to leave…"

The anger I felt toward Brielle earlier returned, and I let go of her hands, glaring at the wall in front of me.

"I'm not his accomplice… he says I am, but I'm not. After my family was killed, he took me in, trained me, telling me he'd teach me how to protect myself, and that he'd look out for me… but he lied. He told me he was a werewolf-hunter, and was trying to raise me to be like him. I ran away, using the money my parents left for me to get as far away as I possibly could… but he's always had a trace on me. No matter what I try, he always tries to get me back, trying to get me to become his little pupil again."

I didn't want to listen, but something made me… probably the fact that she told me all this in one breath, all the while trying to keep from sobbing.

"I'm never going back with you, Vincent! I'd rather you shoot me instead, you hear me?! I'd rather DIE than-"

*click-click*

Vincent cocked the gun, aiming it right at her. "I'd be happy to grant that wish if you don't shut up."

"Then pull the trigger."

I froze. _Is she crazified?! _I thought, my heart racing as I watched Vincent come toward us, gun aimed at Brielle.

He glared, then pulled the gun away. "And cause a ruckus that would force the management and police up here, and risk the law getting on my back again? Clever trick, Brielle, but you really ought to think up your tactics better," he turned away, keeping hidden near the door, waiting to ambush my friends.

I sighed a little, relieved. "I wish… I wish I had just let myself fall over that edge… then you wouldn't be in a position like this." Brielle continued to whisper to me. "I never wanted anyone to get close to me because of this sort of thing… I didn't want them to get hurt… I didn't want to get hurt."

I felt her hands brush against mine, and I could feel them trembling… Obviously, this wasn't the first time Vincent caused her trouble.

"I don't know why… why I let you talk me into coming back with you, to the hotel. If it were anyone else, I'd just knock them senseless and take off again… but with you- I don't know why, I… I just trusted you. I've never trusted anyone, because I knew I'd probably be deceived… the way the news media tends to deceive. But you… you held me down, but you didn't do anything rough… you could have, but you didn't. You just held on to me and- despite you were a jerk- just spoke to me. You didn't try to drag me back, you just wanted to know the truth. When I only told you a little, you didn't pressure me into telling anymore… you just asked to help me."

I turned my head a bit, arching an eyebrow. I had nearly broken her arms, dragged her into this mess, not to mention said a few choice words during our fight… and she thought I was helpful? I guess they weren't kidding when they said women are complicated.

"You're the first one to ask. Everyone else tried to force help upon me, except you. You had to run me down and catch me in a death-grip, but you didn't give up. You offered your help, despite I could have turned you down and ran off the moment you released me, but… I couldn't. Something about you reminds me of someone I trusted once, and… I suppose, I wanted to trust you-"

*click-click*

"Enough." Vincent snapped. "If you don't stay quiet, Brielle, I'll throw you over the balcony!"

She only glared at him. "…it's because of him I could never trust again," she whispered. "I'm sorry for bringing this upon you,"

_She trusts me? _I thought, taken back. Was she just saying it because she was scared, or did she mean it… and who did I remind her of? I couldn't really respond- even if I didn't have a gag in my mouth, I couldn't- so I did the only thing I could think of.

I held her hands, still feeling them tremble, and I caressed her palm with my thumb, trying to assure her everything would be alright. Her hands slipped out of mine, and she loosened the knots around my wrists, pulling the rope off and freeing my hands.

"I told you not to try anything!" Vincent snarled, pulling out a knife, coming at us, and I balled my fists, ready to attack-

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

"Room service!" came a voice, which I could identify belonged to Kim.

Vincent threw a blanket over us, threatening to blow our heads off if we made a move, heading toward the door.

*WHAM!*

From the ruckus I heard, I had no doubt the others had finally showed up. I felt Brielle roll out of the blanket, and I lifted the blanket, watching as she kicked the gun toward Biff-

Only to have it stopped by Vincent, who hauled her to her feet and held a knife to her throat, picking up his gun as he moved toward the balcony. "No one move! We're going to leave through that door, and if any of you try anything, she dies! Got it?!" he was snarling.

Not noticing I was ducked behind a chair with the blanket. "No, I got you!" I shouted, throwing the blanket and tackling him.

I couldn't define the rage that filled me as I punched him again and again… all I know was I just wanted to keep beating him until he was lying dead in a pool of blood and make sure he disappeariated from the face of the earth once and for all. He wrestled with me, but I caught him in a choke-hold, cutting off his air supply, close to killing him…

But my gaze fell on Brielle, who knelt in front of us, and to my horror blood was leaking from her neck. "Brie! Are you alright?" I gasped, despite I knew it was a dumb question.

"Well… blood's running down my neck… my vision is growing dark… not one of my best nights, so no…" she choked out, then fell sideways.

"Brielle!" Vincent gasped. I shoved him away, grabbing the blanket and lifting up Brielle, pressing it to her neck, trying to keep any more blood from spilling out. "Get away from her, you son of a-"

*BAM!*

Martin had punched Vincent's lights out. "That's for my parents, you bastard!" he snarled.

"I called the paramedics, they're on their way," Biff said, hanging up his cell.

"She's still breathing!" Kim gasped, kneeling in front of me. "But… how?"

"Yeah, that cut is pretty deep…" Hunter added.

Fangface knelt beside me. "You sure that's going to work, Pugs? What if…?" he asked, referring to how I was applying pressure to Brielle's wound.

"Shut up and get that killer out of my sight!" I snapped, keeping pressure, watching Brielle. "Give us some room, guys!"

Everyone backed off, and I kept staring at Brielle, only looking away to watch the others tie up Vincent, both werewolves guarding him and making sure he didn't try to pull anything. _C'mon, Brielle, you're a strong girl, you can handle this! _I was thinking. Blood started to seep through the blanket, some of it getting on my hands… her blood on my hands. I began to tremble.

The paramedics arrived at last, and loaded her onto a stretcher. I took out my handkerchief, pressing it to her neck, knowing I couldn't drag the blanket with, running alongside the gurney as it was wheeled out to the ambulance. "Son, you're going to have to-" one of the paramedics began.

One glare from me was enough to get him to shut up. "I'm not leaving her side. Hurry up and get us to the hospital!"

"Alright, just keep applying pressure. Everyone, keep an eye on her, she's lost a lot of blood!"

I rolled my eyes. We knew THAT much already…

"It's a miracle she's still alive," Another paramedic said. "With her size and all that blood she's lost… it's any wonder she hadn't died yet."

"JUST DRIVE!"

The ambulance began to move, speeding down the road toward the hospital (about frickin' time!), and thank God it wasn't too far from the hotel. Once there, Brielle was rushed to the ER, me following and standing beside her, as the doctors rushed in, rinsing her neck of the blood, using sponges to apply pressure to the slice on her neck. I stared at her pale face, wincing as I remembered how- just a few hours ago- it was full of color, even beauty… And I hardly called any girls beautiful- maybe hot, sexy, pretty, or just good-looking- but never beautiful, aside from Kim, though I never admit THAT out loud, considering I've never seen her anything more than a friend…

But for Brielle, there was something different. She wasn't just beautiful in looks, but she was strong too… her personality was cocky and I can't deny I wanted to throttle her, but that was before I got to know her, realize that there was a reason behind it- losing her family, being raised and deceived by Vincent, and traveling alone, unable to trust anyone… except me.

_I'm sorry… _I wanted to say, but I was suddenly being ushered out. "No… let me stay!" I pleaded, but they forced me out, assuring me they'd let me know what would happen. Problem is, I wanted to be there to see what happened, rather than have someone tell me… if anything went wrong, especially.

The others were in the waiting room, sitting anxiously and looking at me, concerned. They said nothing, and I said nothing back, and we waited in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three hours passed and I found myself pacing, lost in thought about Brielle. I couldn't stop thinking about her… how one minute we both wanted to rip each other's throats out, then suddenly watching each other's backs, holding hands when Vincent had his gun aimed at us, and I was glad the police finally hauled him off to jail, hopefully throwing him into the electric chair at this moment. I never thought my hatred for the hunter could increase, but that was before he threatened to take Brielle's life…

I didn't care about my own life during that time… all I cared about was getting her out alive, helping prove that we were going to help her… only to screw it up and land her in the ICU, knowing that, if she lived, she would probably never trust me again.

If anyone had asked me earlier that morning, I would've said I didn't give a damn about whether she trusted me or not, as long as she didn't try to give me a black eye… But now, after all that she's gone through, I felt otherwise. I wanted to assure her everything was going to be alright…

I wasn't so sure of it myself, now.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard Fangface and Hunter talking around the corner. It was 3 AM and the hospital was pretty quiet, so it was easy for anyone to hear them. "I've never seen him like this before, Hunter." Fangface was saying, referring to me obviously. "You think something's wrong with him?"

"I don't know Fangface, but… I think he might care about that girl more than we do. I think he might even like her." Hunter replied.

I would have chewed out the she-wolf, claiming how ridiculous it sounded that I could like a girl I only met that day… Only thing was, she was right, which scared the heck out of me.

"I don't know what happened, but something about that girl has got him really worried about her," Hunter continued, and I figured I'd help her out.

"I just want to make sure she'll be okay," I said, catching the werewolves by surprise.

"Whoa! Pugs, how'd you hear us?" Fangface gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "It's 3 AM in a hospital, it's normally quiet around this time." I faced Hunter then, sighing. "I can't explainify it either, Hunter. All I know is that girl admitted she trusted me… and I didn't want to make her regret it."

With that, I walked back around the corner, the werewolves following, sitting quietly.

"Shereba!" Martin gasped, snapping his fingers. "Now I remember where I heard that name, before! It was a while back in '85, when a whole family was-"

"…killed, and their possessions were sold to a museum," I finished. "Brielle told me the story." I looked at Hunter. "I think we solved the mystery of that crest, Hunter. It used to belong to Brielle… you must've saw it in the headlines a long time ago or something,"

"I suppose…" Hunter said quietly. "Gosh, poor Brielle… I sure hope she'll be alright,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Time dragged on slowly. Hunter and Fangface eventually transformed back into Fangs and Kassy once the sun started coming up, while Biff, Kim, and Martin had drifted asleep. I, on the other hand, remained wide awake, waiting for any news on Brielle.

"Pugs," Fangs whispered, walking over to me. "I'm, um… sorry for laughing at you, earlier."

I almost forgot that I planned on pummeling Fangs for making fun of my lack of romance… and suddenly I found it ironic, for some reason. "Forget about it," I told him, and he walked back over to Kasandra.

I glanced over at them, watching as Fangs kept his arm around Kasandra, who hugged him tight, both of them worried and seeking comfort from each other, Biff and Kim having no doubt been the same way before they fell asleep… and all I had was Martin, who was already dosed off and drooling over the arm of his chair, so my comfort was shot. I kept my eyes on Kassy and Fangs though, recalling how, in every dangerous situation, they were always there for each other… Fangface had even given blood to Hunter once when someone shot her with an arrow, saving her life. They really loved each other, and they'd do anything to make sure they made it through each scenario, risking everything…

I didn't understand it until now… and I began to feel dizzy. _I can't be falling in love, can I? It would make sense if I only liked her… but I just met her! _I was arguing with myself, rubbing my head.

Finally, the doctor came in, telling us that Brielle was still alive, and I shot down the hall to her room, not waiting for the others. _Why am I feeling like this? I just met this girl, for crying out loud! _I kept telling myself. _I know she trusts me… but she just met me- didn't she? She did say I reminded her of someone… but who, and how? Ugh, I wish this feeling would go away so I could think clearly!_

I reached her room, seeing that she was sitting up in bed, her neck bandaged, and she was watching television. "Well, look who's still alive," she said, smirking. "So what happened to Vincent, did you have your werewolves eat him?"

I sat down on the edge, next to her. "No… but I told the cops to make sure he does hard time, and face the electric chair for all he's done." I gave her a solemn look. "Brielle… why didn't you tell us about Vincent earlier? He's been after us for a while, we could have helped each other out,"

"Like I said before, I didn't think it was any of your business… until later. I didn't know he was after you guys, too… I guess I should start listening to the news more often, huh?"

"Eh, just give us the truth when we ask for it from now on, and save us the traumatization,"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Pugs." She turned on the TV, seeing a news report on. "What do you know? It's the news."

"Yesterday afternoon, a strange figure was seen pushing a girl off the roof of the building, and running through the hotel. A different stranger dressed entirely in black captured the attacker and, after a brutal beating, turned him into the police, but chose not to have his name mentioned or face shown." The news anchor was saying.

"Huh, looks like two problems got solved for you, today," I said. "I wonder who that stranger was?"

"Whoever it was, I hope I meet him." Brielle answered, faced me. "By the way, there's something I want to say to you,"

"Yeah? What?"

What she did next caught me completely off-guard: she hugged me. "Thank you… for your help."

This girl had punched me, made me chase after her, and drove my blood-pressure through the ceiling… and now she was hugging me, and I had no idea how to react. _Don't just sit there, you ignorpotomas! Hug her back! _My common sense finally told me, and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight…

I couldn't really describe how it felt to hold her in my arms… how it felt to know she was still alive, and showed no regret toward trusting me… feeling her heart beating against mine…

"(ahem) Um… we're not interrupting something, are we?" came Kassy's voice… and the moment died in a split second.

"Actually yes. And thank you SO MUCH for killing the moment," Brielle commented as she pulled away.

"Why do I get the feeling you want to STAY in the hospital?"

Brielle rolled her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling Vincent should pick better hunting targets? …Thanks, anyway, guys, and I'm really sorry for all the trouble-"

"Don't worry, we get into trouble like this all the time," I scoffed.

"Though we appreciate the gratitude," Fangs said.

"You know, Brielle, we were talking on the way down here, and we were wondering if you'd like to travel with us," Kim spoke up, shyly. "If you want to, I mean. If you want to go out on your own, still, you can- it's safe since Vincent and that psycho are gone."

_Please say yes, please say yes, please… _I have no idea where that thought came from. Honestly.

"You know… I might stick around with you guys for a while." Brielle replied. "If I'm going to keep running into trouble, it would be nice to hang around others who know how to handle it,"

"I hope you'll pay us for it," I joked, and she nudged me in the arm, both of us grinning.

"The doctor said you'll be able to leave this afternoon, Brielle." Biff said. "We can head out then,"

"Sounds good," Brielle said, shrugging.

"We're going to head back to the hotel and get our things," Martin told her. "Oh… and when we're moving our bags, DON'T hit me with your suitcase again,"

Kassy gave Brielle a look. "You and I have a few things to settle as soon as you get out of that bed, girl." She said, sternly.

"Kassy, easy… I don't want you going to jail next," Fangs said, putting an arm around her and walking out with the others.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stick around," I told them… considering I had a lot to clear up.

"_Puggsy's got a girlfriend, Puggsy's got a girlfriend…"_ I could hear Fangs sing on his way out.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, FANGS!"

He shot out of the room, probably running faster than he ever did in his entire life… probably the only wisdom he's ever shown.

"Pinhead… you'll learn to get used to him,"

"I'm more worried about his girlfriend," Brielle commented, and began flicking through the channels.

"So, you've never been in a relationship before, huh?"

"Nope. Like I said, never found the time."

"Eh, same here. According to Kassy, it's not about the timing, but the person you find. She was saying something else, but I couldn't hear it over Fangs' snickering,"

"What, does he find romance funny? …Though, if you look at his girlfriend, that IS a possibility,"

I chuckled, apparently this girl had a good sense of humor herself. "You may be right on that one. Nah, he just thought it would be ridiculous if I ever fell in love,"

An awkward silence came along, and suddenly I realized I was running out of conversation, all the while having no clue on how to build up to what I wanted to say.

"So… have you've ever fallen in love?" Brielle asked… and I think my heart stopped.

"Not really. Never felt the feeling before," I replied, trying to keep it casual. "What about you?"

"Meh, couldn't say either. Doubt I'll find it anytime soon,"

"Yeah, same here."

_Unless… _I thought, looking back at her, but turned my gaze away. _No. Not happening… There is no way-_

"Then again… I also doubted I'd ever trust someone again," Brielle said, looking at me. "Who knows? Maybe some sort of miracle will happen,"

I looked at the bandage around her neck, remembering how hours ago blood was leaking out of her neck, and how everyone said it was a miracle she managed to stay alive… "Yeah. A lot of miracles have been happening, lately,"

_Stranger things have happened… maybe… _a new thought popped into my head as I stared at her.

I paused, realizing I was leaning close to her, and pulled away. "Maybe… you'll find a guy… soon… um…"

Alright… my heart his beginning to race, the temperature in the room feels like it shot up 200 degrees, and I'm having trouble speaking. If this means what I think it means… dammit, I'm in trouble. I had to shake this feeling, there was no way I was going to let cupid catch me in a chokehold and get me to fall for some girl this quick! I had to stay strong and clear my head…

Which became incredibly impossible when Brielle kissed me on the lips. "Maybe," she whispered, then lied her head on my shoulder.

I had no idea what to do after that…

Yet, for the moment, I didn't really care. I placed my arm around Brielle, holding her close, realizing Kassy was right about tough guys being able to fall in love (though I wasn't going to give her reason to gloat just yet). All I knew was that Brielle was finally safe, lying in my arms, drifting to sleep.

And that was all that mattered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, it took me till 3 AM to write this, so you had better have enjoyed it! Read, review, don't flame, I'm tired, good night!

*zzzzzzzzzz…..*


End file.
